The Many Changes
by PinkBerries13
Summary: Manny has entered her Jr. year with a new love.Will she beable to keep this love for long?Will other people interfere?Will she fall back in love with someone else?
1. Summer

A/N: This story is rated R for Sexual content. Please don't tell me I didn't warn you! And no burns please. Um…that bout covers it!

**PROLOUGE: **Over The Summer

Last year was the worst ever, Manny dreaded coming back. The worst possible things happened, JT, Rick and Craig. So much went wrong she was determined for it not to happen again. But she had to admit; she had a great summer. Meeting Derrick was the best thing had happened since Craig. Well, before Craig viciously ripped her heart apart. Derrick had just moved to Degrassi over the summer, he was a junior this year just like Manny. He was about 5'10", green eyes with black hair. He had a golden bronze color to him and had the best smile ever. He had moved just down the street from Manny and their mothers had become good friends over the summer. So it wasn't a surprise that they hung out so much and their parents wanted them to be together. They would be a perfect couple; sooner or later they both knew it would happen. I mean they were so alike. Manny spent all her time with him, not worrying about the past years events. Derrick just stole her heart and wouldn't give it back. She was excited about him starting the new year there at Degrassi high, but wasn't to keen on all the girls he would meet. But he belonged to her and they were a couple. All those mesmerizing nights they spent together. He was definently better in bed than Craig was; he made her scream so loud that the entire city was probably awake.

Derrick and her had made commitments and promises that no one would or could come between them. Manny told Derrick of her past so he would fully understand her reputation and not e surprised when some one else told him, she told him of Rick and the torture he was put through and of his sad death. Also how her and JT had been with each other but quickly broke up and about Emma, about everything. He told her that nothing would make the way he felt about her _now_ could change. One more day until school starts, tomorrow she would be in class with all her classmates but she was fully dreading it.

Manny was wrapped quietly in Derrick's arms thinking of how the day would go tomorrow, of all the looks Derrick would get. She loved him so much, even more than Craig. She didn't want to lose him and she wasn't planning on it. The first day back she was going to show everyone just how serious they were.

She turned in his arms to face him.

"I love you so much Derrick." She whispered looking into his green eyes.

"And I love you more gorgeous." He smiled and whispered back.

HE gave her a passionate kiss and they stayed out with each other 'til Manny had to go inside for dinner. His family had joined hers for dinner and they all sat and chatted about the new school plans. It was 10 by the time Derrick and his family left, with a final kiss goodnight he left. He would be there in the morning to pick her up for school; she was too young to drive still, only being 15.


	2. The New Year

Chapter 1: The New Year 

"Good Morning Class, it is agina the beginning of the year. And I'm glad to see so many of you back and so many new faces. I hope those of you who are new will get along with all the students, and all students please treat the new ones with respect. Well I am not going to badger you on your first day back, so what I am going to do is have some 'getting-to-know-each other' games." Mr. Simson told his students during first period. "All of you are to get into groups of 3-not so fast- stay in your seats, I am assigning you to your seats, thank-you. Okay, Sean you over there by…hold on im not good with names, ah yes, Desiree. Ms. Santos can join them. Emma over there by…let's see…excuse me what is your name?"

"Derrick" The boy replied.

"Right over there Emma oh and Kendra you too." Mr simson kept putting the class into a trio. When he was all finished Toby raised his hand and asked "Mr. Simson? Can I ask why we have grade tens in here? Isn't this a Junior class?"

"Well, the school has put together a new system, you see all the sophomores, they are advanced for their grading level. So they have been put in an older class group. If you notice there aren't that many." He thoroughly explianed. "Right so what you'll be doing today is asking each of your partners these questions (pointing to the board) and record their answers on a sheet of paper. Right, any questions? Well then off you go. And yes these will be graded Mr. York."

JT placed his hand back down in a defeated way.

"Okay, so Chris…what did you do over the summer?" JT read from the paper.

"I went up to LA with my cousin for a record deal he got." Chris replied.

"How bout you Liberty? What were you up to?" Chris turned the question to her.

"I was at home…and just relaxed." She said solemnly.

**Moving over to Manny's group.**

"So whats your name?" manny asked the new girl.

"Desiree."

"That's a pretty name" Sean told the girl.

"Oh please…so what grade are you in?" Manny questioned.

"Grade ten." Desiree replied.

"Right, okay any questions for me?" Manny said after looking up from her paper.

"Yea, what did you do over the summer?" Sean read aloud.

"I spent the entire summer with my boo!" She said smiling.

"Manny I can't put on the paper that you slept with all of Degrassi." Sean said.

"That's not even close to funny Sean." Manny replied aggrivated.

"Okay sorry, well whos your new boo?"

"Derrick."

"The new guy?"

"No, Mr. Simson changed his name. Duh." She asid sarcastically.

**going over to Derricks group. **

"So your new here huh?" Emma asked the guy.

"Yup, just moved over the summer." Derrick said.

"Met anyone yet?" Kenra jumped into the convo.

"Yea, she's great." He grinned looking in Manny's direction.

"Her?!" Emma and Kendra both said in a scandalized voice.

"Yea, why?" HE said offended.

"Well, she's not really that innocent."

"Yea she has quite a reputaion."

"And not a good one either." Both girls explained.

"I know, but I love her for who she is now. And nothing in the past can change that. Let me guess you're the emma that used to be her Best friend?"

"Um, yea. How did you know?"

"Manny tells me everything. She's the only girl that we can talk about anything that I know of." Derrick sighed doodling on his paper.

**Going to Toby's table. **

"So?" He said to the buff looking guy to his right.

"So what?" The guy said angrily back.

"Nevermind." Toby said in a scared voice.

DING DING DING.

"Okay class put your name on the paper and hand it in on my desk." Mr. Simson tried to say over the noise of kids wrestling their back packs. Manny got up and walked over to Derrick. They held hands walking out of class together. Desiree had gotten up and followed the herd of students out, with Sean close behind her. Emma watched jealously as Manny stepped out with Derrick, and Toby carefully dodged the glare of Kendra.

The next couple of classes went by quickly as all the teachers had their students play the 'get-to-know-eatch other' games. And lunch soon rolled by. Mann yand Derrick had found a nice spot down at the rivine and all the new couples that seemed to form over summer had regrouped. Spinner with Ellie, Jimmy and Hazle, Paige and JT, Ahley and Craig, Emma and Chris, Alex and Jay, Towerz and Liberty. All seemed well.

The new girl Desiree wandered out into the school halls and stayed at her locker. Then Sean came up behind her.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said a little taken abakc.

"Whatchya doin?"

"Nothing, just organizing my locker." She replied.

"Oh…looks fun."He said sarcastically. "Hey you want to come join me and my friends for lunch?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Come on…what harm could it do?" And he grabbed her by the hand and led her to his group at lunch.


	3. Some things will never change

**Chapter 2: Some things Will Never Change….**

Manny sat talking about her day back at school with Derrick. Soon they started innocent flirting that had escalated.

"Manny I love being with you, everything about you makes me feel great. I can't explain it but you make me feel…" Derrick sighed caressing Manny's cheek.

"I know exactly how you feel." She whispered back. They smiled at each other for a moment and started kissing again. At first they pecked each other's lips then Derrick inserted his tongue into Manny's mouth. They began to wrestle fighting for dominance. Both arms moving wildly everywhere as the kiss got more violent. Soon they were on the ground, Manny was lying on top. Both giving rushed breaths for air. Rolling on the ground.

_Feels just like summer _Manny found herself thinking.

"Ew, like I really needed to see this!" Some one had screeched.

Manny immediately got up from lying under Derrick, who was thrown to the side.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Manny cried.

"Cleaning the Rivine! That is so gross Manny, you haven't changed at all."

"Yea well I guess some things will never change! Still a stuck up prude princess and still obsessed with the environment." She yelled back.

"The same with you…still and always will be the school _slut._" Emma hissed.

"Hey Emma just go. Go clean your precious trees or what ever." Derrick retorted.

Emma angrily stalked off.

"Oh my fucking gosh! What the hell is her problem? I mean did I say anything to her at all today? No." Manny started talking to herself.

"Don't worry about her. She is just jealous." Derrick comforted.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?!"

"Hey calm down." Derrick grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "She's jealous of your beauty, your heart, your love…and of course me." He smirked.

Emma slammed her bag of trash against the concrete floor of Degrassi High.

"Whoa there. What got your panties in a bunch?" JT asked Emma as she slammed herself down at the table with Paige, Jimmy, Hazel and JT.

"Guess what whore I ran into?"

"Let's see Hun, how many girl would you call a whore? This should be difficult." Paige sarcastically replied. The group gave a rustle of laughter.

"Well, anyway Manny was just making out in complete public!" Emma said through clenched teeth.

"It's not really public is it? I mean the Rivine?" Hazel said.

"Well, yea…no, yes!" Emma was utterly flustered.

"And didn't you get some action in the Rivine a couple years ago yourself?" JT had wondered aloud.

"Well yea, but I was young and immature then. I mean she's 16!"

"15." JT corrected. Emma scowled at him. "Sorry"

"Well here is some good news. I am having a back to school party on Friday. It's going to be for juniors and seniors only. Everyone in those grades are invited." Explained to the group.

"Everyone?" A both guys said.

"Well it is a coming back party. And you know, maybe we can all get together like old times." She said a little offended.

"Even Spinner?"

"Even Toby?"

"Even Manny?"

"Even Ashley?"

Everyone had said at once.

"Everyone!" Paige said annoyed.

"Hey baby." Chris walked up behind Emma and grabbed her around the waist.

"Not now Chris." Emma pushed him away.

"What is your problem?" Chris said hurt.

"Nothing I want to talk about."

"These are the guys…Jay, Towerz, Alex, Lauren and Liberty." Sean told Desiree.

"Guys this is Desiree, new to Degrassi grade ten."

"Hi." Desiree gave a small wave.

"So? What is she doing here?" Lauren snorted.

"She is going to hang with us today."

"Why?" Alex looked her up and down. "She looks too preppy to be here."

They all stared at her grinning.

"I am not preppy." Said Desiree.

They all started laughing.

"Come one guys, she could change her look. I did." Liberty cackled hanging on Towerz. But then they just laughed harder.

Desiree walked quickly to the washroom.

_Preppy, me? I can be a thug…or maybe they don't want that._

Desiree stood looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pink satin bow in her hair. The long skirt her mother told her would be cute to wear, and the baby pink blouse that matched her bow. She became suddenly angry and took her bag. Rummaged through it and found some scissors. She began ripping her blouse apart.

Then a girl walked in. "What are you doing?" The girl was not tall but not short. Around Desiree's height, she wasn't dressed at all like Desiree though. She wore a short, slender hot pink top. That was cut with three slices across the front showing the upper part of her cleavage. It revealed her torso and she wore a small black denim mini. It was pleated at the bottom and she wore some platform shoes.

"I don't know…"Desiree confessed. "I hate this school! I want to go home with my friends! I hate it here, the kids are such assholes! I just want to go home!"

"Um…okay well Desiree wasn't it? Why are you tearing apart this alphit?" Manny tried to comfort her.

"I don't want to be preppy! I want to be…to be…like you."

"Are you sure? That's a lot of shit talking your signing up for."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Her sobbing stopped and was replaced by eagerness.

"Okay well, this is the first day back. Not a lot of new things happening today. What do you say about us finishing school early today?"

"You mean skipping?" Desiree lifted her head.

"Well, if you want to put it that way. My mom isn't home and we can get to know each other. I can do a makeover!"

"Well…I don't know…how will we pull it off walking out of school?"

"It's easy and who said we were going to walk!" Manny giggled. "Just wait here in this stall, I'm going to get my stuff."

Desiree nodded. Manny rushed to find Derrick. He was talking to Marco and Manny quickly brought him to the side. She explained the dilemma and asked to borrow his car. After telling him she would be careful and would pick him up after school she ran back to the washroom.


	4. A whole New Look

**Chapter 3: A whole New look**

"So where are you from again?" Manny asked.

"Oh, I'm from Arizona. It's really different here. I mean in Arizona, we don't have this much green. Like trees and all that." Desiree commented flipping through a J-14 magazine. Manny kept her eyes on the road, she had driven many times before and this was no big deal.

"Okay we're here! Come on, we've got a lot of work to do." She said looking Desiree up and down. "Oh yea, this will be fun."

They desended the stairs to Manny's bedroom. Desiree flung herself onto the bed, "wow I love you room."

"Really? It's nice isn't it?" Manny said admiring her room. It was pink and black. Everything matched and she had pictures of half naked men all over her room. From her queen sized bed to her two door closet, her eyes swept.

"It's so big…." Desiree sighed dreamily.

"Not really, I just know how to accessorize and make it seem bigger than it really is. Anyway so what part of town do you live in?" She questioned flopping herself onto the beanbag.

"Um…what's the name of my street again?" Desiree asked herself, "Oh yea! Cherry Maple."

"You live down next to Jimmy then."

"Who?"

"Oh, right you don't know too many people. So any interesting people you want to tell me about?" Manny looked devilish.

"Well, there was this one guy, but he is a total ass."

"Who?"

"Sean Cameron."

"He's not bad! He was me ex-best friends' ex. If that makes sense…"

"Who is your ex-bestfriend?"

"Emma"

"I know her, she is in our first period right?"

"Yeah. Well enough about her…stupid tree hugger…Do you think this looks good?" Manny admired herself in her mirror, holding up a tube top that had #1 Hottie written across the front.

"Why is she your ex- best friend?"

"Long story, well let's say I haven't had the best reputation since I started at Degrassi high…I'm pretty much known as a school slut. I'm not proud of it! I mean, this guy was so entrancing, like he saw through me. But whatever, I have Derrick now, and he is great. I love him so much."

"Aww, that is so cute."

"Yea, okay here are some clothes you have to try on. Your about my size, you know you have a nice figure. Why do you hide your gorgeous legs under this sick skirt? Show some skin." Manny sounded scandalized. "Here take this and put it on. Red will bring out your cheeks more, and the denim skirts are my favorite."

The top was red and had a strap that wrapped around her neck. It cut off five inches before her belly button and was shaped like a halter. The denim skirt resembled the same one many was wearing. When Desiree stepped out of the washroom Manny was waiting for her.

"You look so good. Now all you need is a bit of a touch up." Manny had pulled out an oval bag and wrenched her hand into the bag. She pulled Desiree onto the bed and began to apply make up. A half-hour later Manny squealed "Finished!"

Desiree got up from the bed and walked over to the mirror

"Oh my gosh." She gasped.

"I know, I know. I am good." Manny praised herself. "Well we still have another hour 'til I have to pick up Derrick, what do you wanna do?"

"What can we do?"

"Come on, Let's do some last minute shopping."

"But you said we only have an hour." Desiree wondered.

"Trust me, I can be done in less than an hour." And with that Manny grabbed Desiree's wrist and they jumped into Derricks jeep.

This had probably been the best day Desiree had ever had. She had never skipped school before, she had never met anyone like Manny before and for once she didn't care what might happen if they were caught. She was just enjoying herself. They spent only 45 minutes shopping and Manny had bought about 5 alphits for Desiree.

"Hey babe." Manny exited the jeep and kissed Derrick softly on the lips.

"Where did you go?" Derrick asked.

"I had a little project to do."

"Well what was that?"

"Come on out Desiree!" Manny demanded. And then Desiree stepped out of the Jeep and almost everyone was watching as she walked around to meet Derrick.

"Hey." Desiree grinned.

Derrick was speechless, she was beautiful. From her jet black hair to her full lips and green eyes. She was almost an exact clone of Manny, only with colored eyes.

"Well, what do you think? Am I good or what?" Manny gave a mischievous smile.

"Is this the tenth grader? In Simsons class?"

"Yup!"

Across the parking lot catcalls were being shouted. Desiree turned and waved, as did Manny. Derrick didn't like Manny being so nice to the guys and wanted to show them she was taken. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to gently kiss her neck. She gave a small moan and whispered "Derrick…no…not now, wait until later." He became a little upset and released her. He got into his jeep and Manny jumped into the passenger looking a little confused.

"Hey, Desiree let's go." Manny yelled over the sound of the engine. But Desiree wasn't paying attention because Spinner had pulled up in his car and was starting up a conversation.

"Desiree!"

"Oh what?"

"Are you coming?"

"Don't worry Manny I can give her a lift." Spinner called back.

"Okay whatever. See you Des, call me." And Derrick sped off.

"What is your problem Derrick?" Manny asked irritated at his attitude.

"There's no problem." He answered in an unconvincing tone.

"Fine." Manny said and lounged into the beanbag for the second time that day.

Derrick sat on her bed and turned the stereo on. Manny got up and walked over to him, she lifted her leg over him and sat down on his knees. She began to kiss his lips softly. Then she pushed him down on the bed, but he wasn't showing any signs of wanting to carry on with this like he usually would.

"What's the matter babe?" She whispered into Derrick's ear. "Whatever it is let me make it better." She began to caress his cheek.

"Can you really?" He asked in a playful voice.

"Watch me." She replied.

**A/N: Okay, well here is where the rated "R" will come into play. In the next chapter, so I will warn you now. There will be a lot of action lol. Please review! I love getting them!**


	5. After School With Derrick

Chapter 4: After school with Derrick 

She began to kiss his lips more and he wrapped his arms around her. Their hands soon started to move everywhere within reach. He placed his hands under her skirt and began to remove her thong from underneath. She assisted and did it herself. With her now standing he stood up also and pushed her up against the wall. She pulled his shirt over his head and began to suck lightly on his chest. He gave a loud sigh as she did this. She brought her lips back up to his and again started to kiss. But this time it was more violent as her actions became. He started to remove her shirt as well and started to grope her breasts. She gave loud, heavy moans of pleasure.

Then he began to nibble her cleavage and his hands moved back underneath her skirt. He started to rub her genitalia and again she gave a moan of pure enjoyment as he slipped his fingers into her. Making shapes and letters to cause greater pleasure. She pushed him back onto the bed and removed her bra. He removed his fingers from inside her and she gave a small noise of protest. But he firmly kissed her on the lips to keep her from disapproving. She was now on bottom having rolled over. She began to unbutton his pants and both looked into to each other's eyes. Both were looking eager and satisfied. His pants slid off and he placed his shaft inside of her. Now kissing and rubbing her breasts at the same time, he began to thrust. She moaned louder and louder giving commands.

"Oh Derrick, harder…harder!" So he did getting more violent by the moment.

"Faster, Faster…"She kept screaming. He did so. With his hands released of her breasts but now at her sides holding himself up for better access. But soon after hour's worth of non-stop pushing, his arms finally gave in. He collapsed both of them searching for breath.

Derrick rolled over to his side panting for air; Manny laid gasping for air. Then she gave a small giggle.

"Wow," She sighed.

"What?"

"That was the best you've ever done." And she rolled over to kiss him. Then she got out of the bed, with her denim skirt askew. She promptly pulled it off.

Derrick smiled "Wanting more?"

"No, I'm fucked dead." She laughed.

Then she crawled on all fours on top of Derrick. Started to kiss his lips moving slowly downward. She got to his navel and began to suck softly. She felt him getting excited and moved toward his dick. She began to Lick the outer shell and then stuck the entire penis in her mouth.

Derrick groaned in spite of pure pleasure and took hold of her head. Guiding it up and down to his satisfaction. She started to suck on his balls and played with them. She fingered them playfully and watched his reaction. She thoroughly enjoyed his face full of pleasure. He soon picked her up and stood her against the wall. He went to his knees and spread her legs. The he stuck his tongue into her pussy and began to work in a circular motion. She screamed "Oh, Derrick…Don't…Stop…!" He then started to finger her again. Working his lips onto her breast. HE removed his fingers and placed them onto her hips. Derrick lifted her, and Manny didn't know what he was up to at first. But not to later she found what he was doing and she wrapped her lags around his waist. He shoved his man hood into her. She gave a small squeal. He began to hump her up on the wall for more support. Her arms wrapped around his neck and then he laid her on the floor, still attached at midway. He began to push rough against her on the floor. She then felt a burst of such pleasure she screamed so loud surly disturbing the neighbors. Of course it was still around 5 in the afternoon.

"Manny…I want to love you forever." Derrick whispered in her ear. He then slowed his thrusting. They became soft and patient. The pleasure became more unbearable as Manny's groans became steadily louder. Then…

**Bring…Bring…Bri—**

"Hello?" Manny gasped into the receiver of her phone.

"Manny? Hey I'm going to be home early today to make dinner. Are you okay? You sound a little out of breath." Her mother had called.

"Oh yea…I'm fine. I ran up the stairs to get the phone that's all."

"Yeah…well do you need anything from the super market?"

"No, when did you say you'll be home?"

"In about 15 minutes. Why don't you invite Derrick and his family over for dinner? That will be fun right? And you two can tell us all about your first day at school!"

"Yea, okay ma, bye."

"Bye hunny. Don't for-" Manny hung up.

"Derrick hurry you have to leave. My mom will be home in about 15. My mom wants you and your fam. To come for dinner, so look nice!" She started to put on some fresh panties. Then Derrick grabbed her around her waist and started to nibble her breasts again. She giggled.

"Derrick I'm serious! Last time we were so close to getting caught."

"It's not as if they'll care. I mean they're the ones that practically pushed us in bed." He said with bitterness in his voice. And replaced his pants and shirt.

"Yeah, but my dad isn't too fond of you, you know that."

"Well your dad's a piece of-"

"Derrick!"

"What? Okay ill see you soon." He kissed her and slapped her ass before he left. Manny who didn't seem to realize was still in just her panties ran to the phone that had just began to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Manny?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Desiree."

"Oh hey! How'd you get my number?"

"Spinner."

"Oh yea, how'd your after noon with him go?"

"Not too good, his girlfriend showed up furious when she saw us talking at a place called the dot."

"Who's his girlfriend? I thought He broke up with Paige."

"I guess he got a new one, her name is Ellie. Kind of scary looking if you ask me. But what ever, I got his number anyway."

"Cool, hey can I call you later? I have to get ready for dinner."

"Yeah, okay. See you later!"

"See ya."


	6. Dinner Disaster

Chapter 5: Dinner Disaster 

"When is dad getting home?" Manny called to her mom from the living room.

"He should be here just in time for dinner, around 7:30. When are Derrick and his mom going to be over?"

"I'm not sure let me go check." Manny ran up her stairs and opened her window.

"Derrick!"

"What?" He shouted out of his bedroom.

"My mom wants to know when you're going to be here!"

"Hold on…MOM! When are we going over to Manny's?!" Derrick shouted down to his mother's bedroom.

"What time will the food be ready?!" She called back and Derrick looked at Manny through the window.

"Around 7:30" She called over to Derrick.

"Okay, that's when we'll be there."

"K, luv ya babe, see you at dinner." Manny called and shut her window. She ran down to the kitchen and told her mom. "I have to get ready, that only gives me an hour to get ready."

"Aren't you already dressed sweety? You look great like that." Her mom recalled.

"Ew, mom that's not even funny. I look I was born in the 70's."

"Excuse me…I was born in the 70's."

"My point exactly." She giggled.

Manny ran upstairs and looked through her closet. _Mmmkay, daddy's going to be here…what would be appropriate but sexy? _She thought to herself.

She pulled out a skirt that wasn't too short and was wavy. It was of course pink…baby pink and with slits up the sides. Then she pulled out a matching low cut shirt that revealed most of her cleavage but was long sleeve.

_That's good! _She encouraged herself.

Then she rushed over to her mirror and began to style her hair. Applied some make up and ran down the stairs. 15 minutes until dinner would be served.

"Daddy!" She smiled and ran to her father.

"How's my little girl?" He said smiling back.

"I'm not so little anymore."

"I know…I can tell." He said in a hurt voice.

"Dad it's only been a week. Anyway how was your trip?"

"It was great." He said putting down some bags on the couch. "How was your first day?" And just as Manny was going to answer her mom came in.

"Wait until dinner. Her and Derrick will tell us all about it!"

"Oh…he's coming over again?" Her dad said in an unhappy tone.

"Yes daddy. So be nice okay?"

"Well, I just know you can do better than the little-"

"Well! How bout you go get some nice clothes Eric?" Her mother jumped in and stopped them from arguing. He walked up stairs muttering under his breath.

"Mom, please tell him to be nice to Derrick."

"I will, don't worry sweety."

Ding Ding 

"Oh their here. Go set the table. I'll answer the door." Her mom ordered.

They all settled themselves at the table.

"So! How was school kids?" Derricks mother Lisa asked.

"It was fun." Manny lied.

"Yeah, the teachers were cool." Derrick also answered.

"Did you see any of your old friends Manny? Did you two make any new ones?" It was Manny's mom Judy's turn to ask.

"Yeah…loads." Derrick replied.

"I believe she directed that question to my daughter." Manny's father grunted.

"It was to both of them _Eric_." Judy tried to sound polite.

"Um…well I saw a bunch of old friends." Manny answered and stomped on Derrick's foot to prevent him from saying anything back. "Actually I met this real nice girl Desiree at the school. She's new."

"Oh really? What is she like?" Lisa questioned.

"Um, she's real nice. She's actually in grade 10."

"Oh, how did you meet her?" Judy asked.

"She's in our homeroom."

"Oh so you two have first period together?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah we sit right-" Derrick was cut off almost immediately by Eric, Manny's dad.

"I thought you both were juniors this year? Why is this girl Desiree in _your _class _Manny?_"

"Um...yeah," Manny gave Derrick a small glance. "Well the school is doing something new this year."

"What is it?" Her dad asked again.

"Well our teacher told us-" Derrick was again cut off.

"_Manny?" _Her dad gave Derrick an ice-cold look.

"Dad!" Manny was upset about what an ass her dad was being.

"No it's okay." Derrick pulled her back into her seat. "I would be upset too if my daughter was getting older and no longer needing her daddy." He smiled.

There was silence at the table and Eric looked absolutely furious.

"Derrick." Manny hissed.

"Well I don't see why she would instead run to a little boy that probably can't wipe his ownass!" Eric roared.

"Eric!" This time it was Judy's turn to hiss.

"Well I guess it's time for us to leave." Lisa calmly got out of her seat.

"No Lisa, Derrick…please stay." Judy whined.

"No it's okay I lost my appetite. Old men tend to slobber." Derrick got out of his chair. Him and his mother descended the dinning room.

"Oh my gosh…this has been a disaster!" Manny sighed loudly and ran up stairs.

"Manny!" Both men yelled. But Derrick was the one who followed her up stairs. Judy was holding Eric back.

"I am so sorry Lisa." Judy apologized. "And so is Eric."

"No I am not. Your son is not even near good enough for my daughter!"

"Judy, I will see you later. And you know what? You should send your husband away more often! He is way below your standards!" And with that Lisa exited the house.

**While that happened> **

"Manny I'm so sorry." Derrick pleaded.

"Well saying that to me isn't going to do anything Derrick! I told you to keep your temper. I told you to be nice. But no, you couldn't resist."

"Uh-what? Did you hear what he said about me? And how he kept cutting me off?!" Derrick retorted.

"Derrick! He's my dad. Of course he's not going to like you."

"Yeah, well. I just lost my temper. I'm sorry." They were in her room sitting on the bed. He gently kissed her lips and she pushed him away.

"Oh so now you do think I'm not good enough?" Derrick said angrily.

"What?! No! I am just really upset right now."

"I can make it better." He smirked.

"Oh really?" She smiled.

"Watch me." He grinned and started to kiss her. Small pecks then he pushed his tongue into her mouth. They were lying on the bed just kissing with him on top. But just then the door swung open. Manny bolt up and Derrick rolled onto the side.

"Dad…" Manny gasped.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" Eric shouted.

Derrick quickly got off the bed. "I'll see you later." He said rushing out the door.

"DAD!" Manny shouted. Derrick heard them yelling at each other the whole way to his house. But they soon stopped by the time he reached his room.

"Derrick." He heard a small whisper from the window.

"What?" He whispered back across his bed room window.

"Let me go over." Manny was leaning over her window.

"Hold on." Derrick shut the door to his room and turned up his music. "Okay."

Manny crouched out of her room and walked across her roof. She remembered during the summer doing this every night.

"Be careful!" He whispered harshly.

"I know…I know." She jumped the small crack dividing their houses. And she climbed into his bedroom.

**Okay! Done with this chapter...kind of a cliff hanger! Well next chapter does involve Desiree's first house party..and some more action. But i just wanted to thank a few people!**

**Of course...MannyRocks24! U were my first reviewer and you've reviewed so many times! Thank you so much, your one of the reasons i kept on writing this story. And all the rest of you who reveiwed. If u reveiw more than once...chances are i will compliment u on one of my chaps! Keep Reviewing people!**


	7. Anything

**Chapter 6: _Anything _**

"What are you doing here? You'll get into trouble." Derrick said.

"Who cares. I need to get out."

"Well, as long as you don't scream too loud-"

"Derrick! Not that…I mean there is a party tonight."

"Oh. Wait today is Monday…"

"So?"

"You guys have parties during the week?"

"Duh! Give me your phone."

Derrick walked to his dresser and grabbed his cell.

"Who are you calling?"

Manny ignored him and started dialing.

"Desiree?"

"Hm?"

"This is Manny what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"What?! It's only 9!"

"I know…is that bad?"

"I am still trying to understand you Desiree. You're such a good girl."

"Um, thanks?"

"No! That is bad, Anyway get dressed."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"To a house party. It's right down your street! How could you miss it?"

"Oh…okay."

"Ill be there in an hour."

"Okay…"

"Bye bitch!"

"Wait!"

"What?" Manny said annoyed.

"What do I wear?"

"Wear the clothes I bought you today."

"Um…sure."

"Oh never mind. Just when I pick you up…bring a brush, all the outfits and ill do the rest."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"Wait!"

"What now?!" Manny cried.

"My mom is not going to let me out."

"Sneak out…are you on the first floor?"

"Yeah…here ill tellyou which room is mine when you get here and u can jump in and re-do me again!"

"Fine, bye."

And Manny clicked.

"Okay Derrick, I will be back in 45 minutes. Be ready."

"I look fine." He said.

"Okay, you're going to show up in a baby blue fleece?"

"Never mind…what should I wear Miss Fashion Consultant."

And Manny quickly pulled out some clothes for him. Then she crossed the roof again and got herself ready. Not too later she found herself in Derrick's room.

"Ready?" She asked Derrick who was lying on his bed.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes. Come on."

"But we can have our own little party here." Derrick grabbed the belt hoop of her pants and she landed on top of him.

"Derrick, we did it today over and over again…are you a fuck addict or what?!"

"Only when it is with you." He smiled.

"Well it better be only me. Or else I'll take my dad's four by four and super glue your dick to the back of it!"

"Sorry, damn. Let's go."

They climbed down the side of the house.

"So who's party are we going to anyway?" Derrick asked her.

"Jimmy's."

"Who?"

"I keep forgetting you don't know anyone. Remember? I told you about him, the guy that was shot last year."

"I thought he died."

"That was Rick. That guy, Rick, shot this guy, Jimmy. So don't bring that up. Jimmy just got out of the hospital a few months ago."

"Okay…where did you say I turn?"

"Here on Cherry Maple."

Manny grabbed his cell and called Desiree. She found which house and what room was hers. After struggling with a few clothes they had found a perfect match. Desiree wore a ruffled skirt that was forest green with a hot pink tube top.

"Let's go!" Desiree said excitedly"

"Wait…here." Manny took her hoop earrings and put them on Desiree. "I thought you could wear this." Manny pulled another ring out of her purse. "It's a clip one belly ring. No one will know it's fake unless they are really looking at it. It will bring out that perfect belly of yours!"

"Thanks, Manny your underwear are showing."

"Yeah…I know." This was true; Manny had her baby pink thong sticking out of her navy blue jeans. She was wearing a top that resembles a corset very much. It tied all the way up in the front and back, it was evident she wasn't wearing a bra. The corset was pink matching her underwear. "Remember Desiree you have to do anything to get a boy's attention. _Anything._ That was something Emma just couldn't grasp."

"Right." Desiree was confused. But followed her out the window. Manny quickly told Desiree the scoop on Rick and Jimmy. She was shocked but soon had to overcome that because they were all exiting the jeep.

"Look happy guys." Manny told both Desiree and Derrick.

"Hey Spinner, this is Desiree, well you already know her. This Is Derrick." Manny pointed them both out.

"Hey Des, Derrick. So Manny, how you been lately?"

"Good. You?"

"I kind of miss the little connection we had last year." Spinner sighed.

"Yeah, well that was last year bro. She's mine this year." Derrick said in a menacing voice. He grabbed Manny around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Yeah, but for how long of the year?" Spinner retorted.

"Hey man you-" Derrick started.

"Oh hey there's Jimmy!" Manny yelled and pulled Derrick along. With Desiree following.

"Hey Manny. What's up?" Jimmy smiled.

"Nothin much. How you been?"

"I've been a lot better."

"Oh, this is Derrick." She smiled. "And this is my _single_ new friend Desiree."

"Well, hellooo." Jimmy grinned looking her up and down.

"Hi." Desiree smiled.

"This is Marco and Craig." Jimmy said rounding on them.

"uh-hey." Craig said a little out of it. He hadn't seen Manny since last year.

"Hello madam." Marco said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hi." Desiree giggled.

"Well I'll leave you all to get to know each other." Manny winked at Desiree. "I'll be over there…some where. Come on Derrick!"

"All right...See ya." Derrick called back to Desiree and the boys.

"The back room is over here!" Manny giggled pulling Derrick along.

**Back With Desiree **

"So I haven't seen you at the school…you go here?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't at school the entire day today." Desiree smiled.

"Should I ask?" Marco jumped in.

"Manny and I wanted to go shopping."

"Oh I see…" Craig said in a sarcastic voice.

"So what's up with all you?" Desiree turned the tables.

"Well depends on what you're asking." Marco replied.

"If you mean our love lives…were all sadly taken." Jimmy continued.

"Aw, what a pity." She gave a glance toward Craig's drink.

"Do you want some? Cause I will go get you one." He asked.

"Sure."

"Smirnoff or Budlight?"

"Do you have Smirnoff twists?"

"Yeah…I'll be back."

"So you know your drinks huh?" Jimmy looked mischievous.

"Just a little." And then a girl walked up behind Jimmy.

"Hey handsome." She was dark and pretty.

"Hey beautiful." He bent over and gave her a small kiss.

"Who's this?" The girl wondered aloud.

"This is Desiree, Desiree this is Hazel…my girlfriend."

Desiree gave a small nod and then Craig brought her drink over. "Thanks."

"No prob. So where did you live before?" Craig asked.

"California, in the U.S."

"Oh, I went there once. It was in summer…great place." Marco intruded.

"Well I have some guest to entertain. See you all later, nice meeting you Desiree…come on Hazel." And with that Jimmy left.

"So you said you both were taken…." Desiree said.

"Uh yea…I'm going out with Ashley and…"Craig said uncertainly looking over at Marco. "It's okay Craig. Everyone should know by now, I'm gay. My boyfriend's name is Dylan he goes to college though."

"I see." Desiree said uncomfortable.

Desiree hung out with Craig the rest of the night. They really seemed to click; Marco seemed to vanish when a girl named Alex appeared. When Desiree asked what that was about he replied "Well they weren't the best of friends last year. Marco doesn't like to be around her because he thinks she'll make a scene. You know…about him being gay."

"Oh…I see. So who's this Ashley girl? Shouldn't she be with you?"

"Well, she's grounded. Couldn't come out tonight." Then Manny turned up around the corner with Derrick kissing her neck.

"Oh Desiree! Been lookin' for ya everywhere. Hehehehe." Manny said stumbling.

"Are you all right?" Desiree said concerned.

"She had a few drinks. I think we should get her home before her parents' figure out she's gone. Otherwise her dad is going to blame me." Derrick rambled.

"But it's only 2:00?!" Desiree screeched. "Yeah…we better go."

"Haha! Desiree…you're so cute when you look so scared! Ha!" Manny fumbled with Desiree's hair.

"It was nice meeting you Craig." Desiree rushed but as she tried to get up from the couch she was on Manny fell on her. "Ugh, Manny can you even walk?"

"Oh yeah…yeah. Watch." She pulled herself up only to fall again.

"I'll carry her to the car." Derrick laughed.

"So Desiree? You'll be at school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"All right. See you then." Craig said walking her to the door.

"Oh no!" Desiree cried.

"What?" Craig said squinting to see whatever Desiree was looking at. "I don't see anything."

"Exactly." She said. "They forgot about me!"

"I can take you home." Craig suggested.

"It's okay, I live down the street."

"Well let me at least walk you home. What kind of guy would I be if I let you walk home at 2 in the morning?"

"Okay, just don't rape me." She joked.

"So Desiree, have a boyfriend?"

"If I hadn't known you had a girlfriend I'd think you were trying to hit on me."

"What I can't ask if you have a boyfriend?"

"You can…but you can do it with her hand off my ass."

"Oh right." He said nervously.

"No I don't have a boyfriend. Too bad you have a girlfriend we could have had fun together." She smirked at the look of surprise on Craig's face. "Well Craig, this is my house."

"Nice house." He said.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I compliment everyone's house."

"No thanks for walking me home."

"Oh right." He said looking flustered.

_Anything…_ the expression zoomed through Desiree's head.

Then she turned to Craig and gave him a kiss.

"Desiree…I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to know." Desiree replied than kissed her again.

Craig's mind went through flashbacks of the last two years. _I can keep a secret._ Played through his mind…and just moment ago Desiree said something very similar to that.

_I can't do this to Ashley, not again. But she'll never find out. No harm. _Craig thought as him and Desiree made out on the front lawn. Craig started to reach up her skirt and started to massage her ass. She gave soft moans of enjoyment.

"Hold on." She whispered.

Craig stopped and looked at her surprised for a minute. But then she took his hand and led him to the side of the house.

"What are you-"Craig began.

"Shhh." Desiree hushed him. Then she opened a window and climbed in. Craig didn't know what to do so he stood there. Moments later Desiree stuck her head out and said "Are you coming in or not?"

Craig jumped through the window.

"Be quiet…my parents might hear you." She smiled and grabbed him around the neck to start kissing him again.

They fell onto her bed and started groping eachother. Craig pulled her tube top down so it exposed her breasts. He started to rub them with his hands and kissed her neck at the same time. She moaned.

_Oh my gosh what am I doing? I've never had a boy in my room before? But I just can't help it…he makes me want him soo bad…oh…that felt good._ She thought as Craig pleasured her. _Okay my turn. _She thought.

She flipped him over so she was on top. Then she sunk herself to his belt line and unzipped his pants. He pulled his shaft out for her and she began to suck.

_Ohmmm…I shouldn't be doing this. I got to…mmm…leave. _Craig thought desperately. Then he grabbed Desiree's head and pulled up to eye level.

"I can't do this." He gasped.

"What?" Desiree looked extremely confused and disappointed.

"I have to go." Craig jumped out of the bed and zipped his pants back up. "Bye." And then he slid himself out of the window. Leaving Desiree standing there half-naked.


	8. Love gone So Fast

**Chapter 7: Love Gone So Fast**

"He did what?" Manny exclaimed the next day at school.

"Well I don't know…he just left. Well I probably did something wrong." Desiree replied.

"No, there is no way a girl can go wrong, you didn't bite him did you!" Manny awed.

"No!" Desiree yelled offended.

"Well he isn't getting away with this."

"Why? What are you going to do? Not anything embarrassing?"

"Of course not, I am your friend." Manny reassured.

**Lunch in the Ravine.**

"Have you seen Craig?" Manny asked Marco.

"He's taking pictures of the Ravine."

Manny walked over to the edge of the green filled land. In it she spotted something or someone moving around dressed in all black and hurried towards it.

"Craig!" Manny shouted.

"Um…yeah?" Craig sounded dazed.

"What's up?" Manny roared.

"Nothing really."

"No I mean with you and Desiree!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Craig she told me. Why are you lying?" Manny groaned.

"Okay Manny I'm sorry but I can't have a repeat of last year okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I broke Ash's heart once and I won't do it again."

"Well sorry to break your record, but you shouldn't get yourself into situations like this."

"Like what?"

"In a triangle! You think your so hot and so sexy…'I'm Mr. Gorgeous and every girl needs me!' Well guess what they don't!"

"Manny, is that what you think? That every girl needs me? After all we have been through together? This is the conclusion you came up with?"

"Well Craig I don't have much to base it on besides the fact that you played me, Ashley and now Desiree."

"I know and I'm sorry." Craig Pleaded. "But Manny there is nothing I can do about it now…and I love Ashley. I am sorry you can't get that through your head. I don't want you or Desiree or anyone else besides Ashley."

"Well then don't lead people on!" Manny roared.

"Manny I have a disease! Okay? Are you happy! I am bipolar. I can't control the things I do! I am sorry, I am so sorry…" Craig began to sob.

"Craig…I…I didn't know. I am so sorry." Manny gave Craig a comforting hug.

Just then Ashley walked up. She didn't understand why her boyfriend was hugging the one person who came between them before. Why was he holding her in his arms and leaning on her shoulder? Why were they deep into the Ravine together? The next thing Ashley remembered was charging after Manny and toppling over. She landed on top of Manny just as she wanted and pulled her hair so hard it was surprising her hair didn't fall out. Ashley felt Craig's strong grip and heard him repeating to stop. She heard the screams of Manny both outraged and scared. After a few seconds Ashley had become separated from Manny.

"What is your problem Ash?" Craig roared.

"Me? Me? I came to see the love of my life taking beautiful pictures for me…and I see her! And you! Hugging! Why? Why are you down here with her? You promised never again Craig! You PROMISED!" Ashley screamed.

"It's not like that Ash, you came at the wrong time."

"Oh so what I should've waited another 30 minutes for you to finish cheating on me?"

"No, It's no like that at all!" He tried to make her understand.

"Okay, okay. Go ahead, explain yourself Craig."

Craig looked around and saw Manny lying on the floor looking up at the both of them. Her eyes wandering back and fourth.

"Well Manny came to ask me something and we began to argue. Then I…I told her about my disease and I started to cry. And-and then she hugged me because she was sorry…"

"Oh really? So she asked you what? What was it that she asked, was it so important that you had to tell her about you being bipolar?"

"Well, well…I have been acting funny lately and she wondered why."

"Is that true Manny?" Ashley jerked her direction to Manny.

"Um…" Manny looked over to Craig who had a deep puddle of desperation in his eyes. She felt in power and loved it, if she had any common sense she would tell Ashley. She would hurt Craig as much as possible for taking her virginity, for taking her heart, for taking a part of her soul. But for some strange reason, she felt compelled to help him.

"Yeah, He was just so out of the ordinary. Don't worry Ashley, I have my own man now. And unlike yours, mine is fresh and not all used up."

Craig turned red but was relieved that Manny hadn't told Ashley the real reason she was down there.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't be talking about being all used up. And you're right he is my man and he'll stay that way. Glad to see you have your own."

"And another thing is he sticks to one girl only." Manny drawled after getting up and walking to the top of the Ravine.

"Stop living in the past Manny." Ashley shouted after her.

"I very much am…." Manny whispered, loud enough for Ashley to hear fragments.

Manny walked over to her usual place very happy with herself. She was thinking of how she should break the news to Desiree that there was no chance with her and Craig, but when she turned the corner she had lost almost all conscience in her body. There around the corner was Derrick and Desiree…Lip locking! Manny felt as if her heart had just been yanked out and was painfully going threw a tree shredder.

"De-rick?" Manny choked.

"Manny!" Desiree pulled away and slapped Derrick. "Derrick Manny is my friend!"

"How could you…?" Manny breathed, still in shock.

"He wouldn't stop Manny. He wouldn't leave me alone." Desiree excused.

"Manny, baby..I…I…" Derrick stuttered.

Desiree made her way over to Manny and had her arm wrapped around Manny's shoulder. Then Manny began to feel her legs and arms back in motion and walked over to Derrick.

"Baby. Please I am so sorry." Derrick pleaded.

"No, no Derrick I've heard those words too many times." Manny seared a hand across his face.

After she turned and walked next to Desiree.

"Manny he deserved it I mean I would never do an-" **SLAP**! "Manny! I am sorry! It wasn't my fault!" Desiree cried.

"Bull shit!" And Manny ran through the crowd of students observing the situation.

She didn't know where to go so she ran into the washroom sobbing harder than ever.

He was supposed to be there forever…I loved him. Why? Why was it her? Do I deserve this? God…I hate this world. I hate my life…I might as well die!

Manny cried until the school day was over and didn't attend any of her classes that day. She sat in the stall by herself and many girls came to try and talk to her. But she didn't move. No she stayed until the janitor threatened to tell the principal. She walked home crying and couldn't control herself. There she lay on her bed holding one of her many stuffed animals.

**A/N: Sorry for the long awaited new chapter. I am going to make modifications to it! Tell me what you think. Sorry for the lack of love in this chapter. I will write as soon as possible. I have to use the schools computers. Mine crashed!**


	9. The Sorrowful Week

**Chapter 8: The Sorrowful Week**

**MANNYS WEEK: **

The rest of the week was a sort of blur to Manny. She didn't go to school until Thursday when her mom found out she wasn't really sick. She couldn't believe So much drama had happened so fast. How did Desiree…a girl that was so completely brainless when it came to boys, suddenly become an expert? She was only transformed for about a day…and she ended up hooking up with two guys. She knew what she was doing with Craig, she knew what she was doing with Derrick and she knew how to flirt with Spinner. Maybe she never was a complete schoolgirl; maybe it was just her appearance.

When Manny returned to school she didn't talk to anyone, Derrick and Desiree tried talking to her but she ignored them just the way she ignored their phone calls. She sat in the bathroom in lunch and avoided the sorrowful stares she got everywhere. Her heart was still shattered and it wasn't healing. She felt as if her entire world fell apart. She never knew just how many changes can happen so fast.

**DERRICKS WEEK:**

How could he be so stupid? How did he cheat on the only girl that ever really understood him? Especially with her best friend…after that Monday he tried everything to talk to Manny. He called her, knocked on her window. Went to her front door and even followed her in the halls. He avoided meeting Desiree, which wasn't hard because she did the same. She had evidently moved on to Spinner. Derrick was in complete depression. He didn't want to talk to anyone and he started to hang out with Jay. The week moved slowly and when the weekend came he spent the entire weekend getting high with Jay and banging a couple girl to take his mind off of Manny. It hardly worked, but what else could he do? Beg for her to come back, no he had to let her go…other wise people would think he was desperate.

**DESIREES WEEK:**

Desiree was enjoying her week. Of course she lost a friend, but she gained a lot more. Spinner and her were going out. Se had broken up two couples and almost three in just a week. Derrick and Manny was hard, but she managed. She knew Derrick was just another guy who couldn't resist a fresh offer and Spinner was the easiest. Craig, well who needs Craig right? Yeah, things were working as planned. No one ever suspected dorky Desiree to become hottest girl of grade 10. This weeken she was spending with Spinner. They were going to Wasaga Beach, Desiree didn't know why everyone liked to go to Wasaga beach…but she went anyway.

**A/N: Sorry about the boring week log. But I had to get that through. If your wondering why my chapters are so short and boring it's because my computer crashed and im trying to update from school. So the next Chapter will be about their weekends. Expect a lot of action from a couple. If you don't want to read anything rated R I suggest you don't read the next chapter. **


End file.
